


Secret rendezvous

by SlytherinRickman89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRickman89/pseuds/SlytherinRickman89
Summary: Oh how deviant Hermione was...Hermione had attended Beauxbatons school of Witchcraft, instead of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Hermione is the most intelligent student in Beauxbatons and come her seventh year decides she is in need of an Academic change. Hogwarts with its outstanding Magical Ministry Results seems to be the best place for her, upon her approved place Hermione goes out to celebrate and happens upon the most famous War Hero in the Wizarding World. The man known as Severus Snape.Now Hermione knows its wrong on every level to hit on her soon to be teacher. But when the tall dark unconventionally handsome man is making eyes at her, how can any woman resist his magnetic pull?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not pretend to be a good writer, I lack punctuation skills and at times good grammar. I just wish to write my thoughts down on paper and if someone happens to like it then that's a bonus.

Dear Miss Granger

We have Received your application to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy. We are exceptionally pleased to offer you a space in our year seven class, the new School term begins on the 9th of September we look forward to seeing you  
Regards

Minerva mcgonagall  
Headteacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. 

Hermione had at first read her letter nervously, before she beamed from ear to ear and enthusiastically finished reading her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy. 

It was not long after reading her letter that she went to seek out her friend Jessica White her current friend at Beauxbatons to bestow upon her the good news. And like any good friend Jessica was only to pleased to hear of Hermione's good fortune, she knew her friend had been wanting to join Hogwarts for several months now and had a ridiculously annoying habit of keeping her in the loop about the School's latest Achievements.

"How about we go into town to celebrate." Suggested Jessica

and Hermione feeling it was a great idea replied almost instantly "yes let's do it, how do you feel about going to Helga's Haven?" 

Helga's Haven was named after Helga Huffle Puff herself, a famous witch who among others had founded Hogwarts. The Haven was claimed to be the most happening Witchcraft and Wizard clubhouse in all of the Witch and Wizarding world right now. Helga's Haven had only been open two months prior to a seven year close, but due to its glamorous new look and new improved rule of no ex prisoners of Askaban allowed. The club had quickly become a popular safe lively location to have a good time.

Jessica replied shrieking with excitement "oh my god, yes."

Later on that night Hermione and Jessica began to get ready to go out. Jessica who was 5 ft 4 chose a mid thigh floral yellow dress which in contrast of her ebony skin looked divine on her, Jessica was already flawlessly pretty with her well defined cheek bones and Ocean blue eyes, petite little waist and wavy dark brown hair. She only had to use very little make up to enhance her features and Hermione found herself naturally jealous of her friends beautiful skin and pretty eyes,although she would never admit it aloud. 

Jessica asked her friend Hermione "how do I look?"

Hermione said "you look beautiful." 

Jessica laughed and twirled around in a wondrous confident manner and Hermione only hoped that when she had finally decided what to wear she too would feel as happy and as confident as Jessica was feeling.

Another forty minutes later and Hermione was somewhat satisfied with the way she looked, she wore a deep ivory green dress that hugged her medium framed body in all the right places. Her long Curly mass of brown hair had been tamed and swept up in a tight fish tale plait, her brown hued eyes had been enhanced with dark purple eye shadow and she wore a brand new scented lip gloss which smelled of Vanilla. Hermione had worn very little makeup too. Hermione grinned at her appearance in the mirror and she in turn asked her friend   
Jessica. 

"How do I look? " and her friend's pleasant cheeky nature showed when she answered 

"your going to be beating them wizards of with a stick." 

Hermione laughed good naturally she didn't have the confidence to twirl around wondrously as Jessica previously had, but she felt good about herself and that was the main thing. 

Moments later at the club..... 

Hermione rolled her eyes and yet again took a turn about the club looking for her friend Jessica. Where on earth could she have gone to? and why had Jessica suggested to her to come out to celebrate her good news, if Jessica was only going to ditch her moments later? And why is it every time she passed the black haired mysterious looking man at the bar did her heart rate soar and butterflies flipped flopped around in her tummy? 

And as she passed the shoulder length Black haired man at the bar again perhaps for the fifth time so far tonight, and feeling yet again the devasting affect this mysterious stranger had on her. She took to look at his features more closely this time, and surprising enough the man looked oddly familiar to Hermione but she couldn't quite work out why... But one thing for sure she best stop ogling the man before he catches her at it. But it was too late the dark haired stranger stared back at her and as his black midnight eyes bore into Hermione. Not only did the knowledge of who the man was came to Hermione, but the Knowledge of how alluring this tall dark unconventionally handsome man was. 

The man was no other then Severus Snape the most famous War Hero in the Witch and Wizarding World. The man tore his gaze away from Hermione to yet again brush of a few pretty woman who had begun to fawn around him looking to catch his attention, with a signature menacing sneer. And Hermione thought herself to be rather confusing as the same smirk she had seen him use to frighten of other woman, only made her go more weaker at the knees. And with that thought Severus Snape gaze flicked to her almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Her breath suddenly hitched And like a dear caught in the headlights Hermione was once again witnessed to be staring at him, and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. 

And even moments later as the man got up from his bar stool and started to make his way over to her, Hermione just watched his approaching form in a daze and just before he stood before her it was as though Hermione had come to her senses. 

Yes Severus Snape was devilishly handsome! and Yes he'd obviously finds her just as intriguing and although just the sheer presence of him was turning her on. She knows from newspaper articles that she couldn't be blind to the fact that this man was to be her new Potions Professor in less then two months time, and as tempting as he is, she gathered her wits about her and as he finally stood in front of her and she was about to turn him away. 

He spoke in that smooth rich velvety drawl of his. "Hi Young Lady I am Severus Snape and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." 

All possible responsible thoughts of hers had flown right out of the window when his knicker wetting voice spoke volumes to her so called equilibrium.


	2. Hook, Line And Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And even moments later as the man got up from his bar stool and started to make his way over to her, Hermione just watched his approaching form in a daze and just before he stood before her it was as though Hermione had come to her senses.
> 
> Yes Severus Snape was devilishly handsome! and Yes he'd obviously finds her just as intriguing and although just the sheer presence of him was turning her on. She knows from newspaper articles that she couldn't be blind to the fact that this man was to be her new Potions Professor in less then two months time, and as tempting as he is, she gathered her wits about her and as he finally stood in front of her and she was about to turn him away. 
> 
> He spoke in that smooth rich velvety drawl of his. "Hi Young Lady I am Severus Snape and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." 
> 
> All possible responsible thoughts of hers had flown right out of the window when his knicker wetting voice spoke volumes to her so called equilibrium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I acknowledge that I cannot write very well. and so i ask that if you find my writing to be to unbearable, please be kind enough to accept that I cannot do any better then I am doing so. And I apologise for putting you through it lol. (Dialogue written with Jane Austen Pride and Prejudice in mind)

Hermione did not answer Severus right away. There was something very false about Severus Snape's pleasant demeanour, and her facial expression had changed to one of pure bewilderment. 

It was no secret that Hermione Granger was no stranger to the important role that Severus Snape had during the War. Everyday she would religiously read the daily prophet and for a large period of time after the War, Severus Snape's genius tale of how he fooled the darkest wizard of their time to believe he was on his side was plastered upon the papers time and time again. Not forgetting the tragic love story of woe that also led the wizard to be the most unforgettable War hero that lived. 

But it was also no secret that the Man's so called dazzling charm and personality was rumoured to be nonexistent, and  
Severus Snape's interview answers which were published by Rita Skeeta only added fuel to the fire. They were always short and clipped and straight to the point, and you would begin to get an idea of how the man himself was in real life. But little did Severus know that the young witch who stood before him now was drawn to that mean, broody mysterious persona that was so originally himself. 

On many occasions Hermione had dreamt and fantasised about the famous dark broody War hero Severus Snape, the Scenario being one that never changed. 

(In her dreams and fantasies) :

just like tonight, upon meeting Severus Snape he had noticed her instantly and been drawn to her frame like a moth to the flame. But Severus lack of manners and haughty attitude was quick to anger Hermione, and Hermione expressed that anger in her words and tone of voice. And Severus was used to talking to individuals including women in such an impolite manner, his dark striking fearful form meant no one had the audacity to bring it up or to retaliate in anyway until now that is... 

And Severus does not take to kindly to being put in his place by Hermione. And so they passionately bicker, each of them trying to get the upper hand and the sexual tension they would supposedly share was phenomenal. And suddenly Severus clever mind is brought out of the atmosphere enough for him to really notice and like Hermione for exactly who she is. Which is a beautiful young intelligent women who can hold her own and suddenly he couldn't care less who got the upper hand in the argument, he just wanted to shut that pretty little mouth up of hers by possessing it with his own and so he did. 

Both Hermione and Severus Snape close their eyes as the kiss quickly became more intense and Hermione was so shocked by the sudden kiss that she just needed a couple of seconds to regain her breath. And Severus needing to come up for air also upon being aware of how good the kiss. So Hermione tilts her head away from him for a bit her body posture unchanged but her eye sight drifting to the floor unconsciously getting a good look at his smart black shoes.

Then Severus Snape runs his fingertips along her mouth and jaw line hoping to regain her attention causing Hermione to instantly snap her head up and make eye contact with Severus Snape. Severus witnessed that her pupils dilulated briefly, that she involuntarily shivered when his fingertips brushed her lips causing goosebumps to form up and down her arms. And he could imagine the butterflies that had formed in her stomach or what the state of her arousal would be doing to her underwear right now. 

Severus Snape was feeling drunk on the power he has over this beautiful witch and decides to claim her mouth with his own once again, this time deliberately taking the few steps forward while their lips are still locked causing Hermione to back into a wall. His hands find hers with ease and he raises them with his own to firmly press them against the wall either side of her. Hermione could feel every part of Severus strong lean form up against her including his very hard large outline of his obvious reaction to her kiss and she moaned and panted with delight when he arched against her making her aware of his gorgeous condition.  
........................................................... 

Unfortunately this is as far as Hermione's dream/fantasies got  
But it was enough to entertain Hermione practically every day for many months now. And here she stood entertaining the fantasy for a brief moment and her nipples had slightly harden under her dress and she could only hope that it wasn't noticeable or that he had not noticed. And Hermione's emotional state was up in arms suddenly too, as Hermione pondered how disappointed she was with the fact that Severus had greeted her with the upmost civility infact disappointment was an understatement, she was crushed no she was livid! how dare the man be the bane of her dreams and fantasies for many months and then be such a let down in real life. 

Was it so wrong of her to clutch on to such a simple fantasy such as she had? 

The simplicity of the fantasy making it even more daring to dream that it might come true once she had met him in real life. 

Perhaps she should tell him that his original personality is what would engage her more...

("Hi Severus Snape just to let you know, if you could be a little bit less courteous to me I would appreciate it.") hmm perhaps not. 

Severus Snape was not aware of Hermione's hard nipples but he was feeling a bit put out by the young Witches silence. Though you would not know it, he had the ability to not show on the outside what he felt like on the inside. He stood still and poised although he was just casually patiently waiting for her to answer. And after a while it was he who broke the silence anyway.

"I'm sorry" he said in that deep rich sinful voice of his, he took a slight pause and carried on. 

"I thought I saw that their was a mutual look of attraction between the two of us, I apologise for letting my presence be known, other wise believing that you had the ability to keep me engaged, my mistake now if you will excuse me I believe the possibility of a drink seems much more interesting. " 

Now this is more like it! Hermione's mind entertained and she made quick to taunt back at him before he walks away. 

" May I ask with so little endeavour, am I thus rejected? She asked with sly confidence. 

"You might enquire why, but with so little communication you choose to ask me why.. perhaps against your better judgement, if I was uncivil there would be no reason." Severus Snape Snarled back not expecting the young lady to answer back or anyone for that matter. 

And Hermione dared to answer him in the same bitting tone  
" But I have other reasons!, you may not know I have." 

And Hermione nervously gulped was that just a flicker of lust she just registered in Severus Snape's unfaltering gaze. 

(ooh crap she wasn't meant to say that out loud) 

And all thoughts Severus Snape had of getting a drink. Rather then wasting time trying to introduce himself to this dull young air head he had originally thought her to be, as of a couple of minutes ago had naturally ceased. 

Severus Snape was more then curious for her to carry on. Maybe meeting Hermione Granger was fast shaping to be the most interesting thing that's happened to him today.

"Your Reasons are?" Severus asked curiously 

And Hermione made up her mind to just tell him the truth that the falseness of his introduction was almost enough to put her off talking to him altogether. it would be a little rude of her and cheeky to admit such a thing, so she will just have to try to say it with great care. 

Hermione squared up to Severus as best as she could given the fact though, that she was several inches shorter then him and bit out.. 

"Could you think of anything, that could possibly tempt me to accept a man's introduction, that was ill fitting of the man's character?  
Surely such a scandalous false hood should put a question mark on your maturity?" 

And Severus Snape stepped very close to Hermione indeed. Now fully intending to Invade her personal space, Hermione also noticed that his eyes and nostrils flared with anger and once again with something else that did things to Hermione's heart rate. 

She didn't mean for that to come out quite the way she said it she thought. She must be feeling more braver then she realised. Though she had an inkling exactly what provoked her to speak her mind, it was that damn flicker of lust she believed she registered in Severus Snape's gaze, just minutes ago. The knowledge that she had sparked his interest after he almost dismissed her had given her some sort of adrenaline. 

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger now just in their own little world, just stood there for a while invading each others personal space. Both of them staring each other in the face. Both of them breathing unevenly because of it, both of them occasionally looking at each others mouth in consideration. You could practically cut the sexual tension that surrounded them with a knife, and they looked to be to anyone watching the perfect match. 

Hermione's thoughts were running wild, let alone the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. This was turning out to be very much like her fantasies though she dared not to think it. 

"So this is your Opinion of Me, Thank you for explaining so fully perhaps my way of introducing myself would be overlooked, if your expectations of me wasn't so high." And there was that sarky unrelenting voice of his again. 

Severus Snape was stood so close to Hermione that his pleasant cologne smell was messing with her senses that and his breath that raked her body as he spoke. 

Yet she still managed to keep her voice unwavering as she replied considering. 

" My Expectations?"

"Yes in, in scrutinising details of my introduction." 

"could you expect me to rejoice in the falsehood of your pretence persona?" 

And Severus Snape was absolutely floored by her honest intelligent replys never had he in all his life encountered a woman that was brave enough to speak up to him. Who was brave enough to speak her mind. And wasn't that mind intellectually beautiful he though much like his own. And she was sensationally good looking as well, and she had made him aware on a few occasions that she herself was aware of his natural character and expected him to comply of this and not pretend falseness on her behalf. And Severus was now only to happy to please

if it's himself the witch wants its himself he will give. 

Severus Snape takes the last stride between him and Hermione putting him practically on top of her, he brought his right strong cable hand up and cupped Hermione's head while slowly caressing her hair, causing her breath to hitch and she was losing the ability to stand up properly. So she was sort of leaning on Severus more then she should of been but he had made no indication that he mind nor had noticed and she was practically going week in the knees. And she only felt more weak when his breath skimmed her neck as he uttered in that deep sexy drawl of his.. 

"And these are the words of my lady, from the moment I saw you, your beauty and grace and selfless acts of generosity for the feelings of others, made me realise that you would be the only woman I could be tempted to talk to In this bar.  
Prey what is your name?" Looks like Severus is hooked, Line and Sinker.


	3. What Would Become Of Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus takes the last strides it takes to get to Hermione putting him practically on top of her, he brought his right strong cable hand up and cupped Hermione's head while slowly caressing her hair, causing her breath to hitch and she was losing the ability to stand up properly. So she was sort of leaning on Severus more then she should of been but he had made no indication that he mind nor had noticed and she was practically going week in the knees. And she only felt more weak when his breath skimmed her neck as he uttered in that deep sexy drawl of his..
> 
> "And these are the words of my lady, from the moment I saw you, your beauty and grace and selfless acts of generosity for the feelings of others, made me realise that you would be the only woman I could be tempted to talk to In this bar.  
> Prey what is your name?"
> 
> Looks like Severus is hooked, Line and Sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am growing to learn to be a better writer then I already am everyday, so thank you to those of you who have read my story and enjoyed it, its greatly appreciated.

FUDGE! Hermione though as a sweep of anxiety plagued her mind on hearing Severus ask for her name, but she desperately tried to keep the rising emotion guarded from her face.

Suddenly as quickly as Hermione panicked, she suddenly smiled sweetly up at Severus, the smile not quite reaching her eyes due to her inner turmoil but a nice smile all the same. And Hermione subtly moved her head back and forwards that still has Severuses hand fisted in it. She was trying to distract Severus from the matter at hand in the most subtle way she can. Which was almost working as Severus became very aware of the feel of her long silky curls caressing his fingertips yes her hair was proving to be quite the distraction.

The Length of period it was taking for Hermione to answer him, was puzzling Severus.

Did she have a rather peculiar name? he ventured one she did not want to share?, Well he was going to be the last person to judge given his nickname snivellus curtious of his high school bullies. 

Didn't Hermione understand how much he wanted to learn of her name so he could whisper it in her ear, along with an array of sweet nothings. To perhaps moan it in her ear as he kissed her senseless.

Severus peered down at her mouth god those lips were sensual looking he thought just one look of them was enough to make his heart beat pitter patter, just one look at them was enough for him to say hell to all this kerfuffle over a name he needed to taste her, make the witch his own.

Hermione upon sensing that Severus was looking at her mouth, used the oldest trick of seduction in the book, she lightly bit down on her lower lip. Pleasantly satisfied with Severus reaction he was watching the small motion she did with deep interest. 

And for Hermione to behave in such a way was ultimately shocking, never had she resulted to using tactics to get a guy's attention, and to warm up to the idea of seducing her future teacher, was totally wrong and totally out of character for Hermione she lived by the rule book as such, top of her class, to innocent to ever live life on the edge, it just goes to show how much she liked Severus.

Severus had lost all coherent thought when he witnessed Hermione biting her lower lip he couldn't take it anymore he just had to have her, he reached out and drew her purposefully between his legs. Her hip brushed the inside of his hard thigh, sending shock waves of alarmed awareness through her entire nervous system. His hands slid up her arms to gently imprison her shoulders. In helpless anticipation she watched his firm, sensual lips slowly descend to hers.

His mouth covered hers, moving and probing in a kiss that was lazily coaxing, yet breathtakingly insistent. Hermione tried desperately to hold on to her fleeing sanity, but the moment his tongue slid against her lips she lost the battle.

With a smothered moan, she leaned into him and let him part her lips. His response was instantaneous. His arms tightened around her, imprisoning her against his chest, while his mouth opened hungrily, his tongue plunging into her mouth and stroking against hers. Something exploded inside Hermione ; her body arched against him, and her hands lifted compulsively to caress his neck and slide through his soft hair as she eagerly responded to his hungry mouth.

By the time Severus finally lifted his head, Hermione felt branded by that kiss, permanently marked as his possession. Trembling with inner turmoil, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. His warm lips drifted across her cheek to her temple, trailing downward until his teeth playfully nipped her earlobe. He chuckled huskily against her ear, "I think I deserve to know of your name, don't you? ."

She leaned back in his arms and looked up at him. The 0bsidan black eyes gazing back at her were heavy-lidded and smoldering with passion, and although he was smiling, it was a wry smile of self mockery, but Hermione didn't mind what a smile Severus had, and she had a feeling Severus didn't smile often and she felt giddy with the knowledge that she had in turn caused him to. 

"FUDGE" Hermione announced shrieking it was the very first word that was on her mind again but this time she had voiced it. 

Severus glance flicked meaningfully around at the atmosphere around them, then rather uncaring abruptly seised Hermione by the shoulders, flung her away from him, creating a distance between them, Hermione upon being flung loss her footing on her dress and she grasped at the nearest thing she could, it being the bar. Sending several glasses flying to the floor, the noice echo's around the bar causing several people to look at the culprit and sensing what could only look like a domestic dispute, was about to break out became highly engrossed in watching Severus and Hermione. 

Severus didn't un hand Hermione though, he took to grabbing her by the opening of her dress where her bust produced out, his hand lingering dangerously near the start of her left breast. He looked on menacingly at her, his wand produced in his hand aiming it at her neck the tip of it grazing her, and when he spoke again you could hear the pure hatred that had overcome him just mere seconds ago. 

 

Hermione was nearing a colapsed feeling, as if she had just been through a cyclone. She forced herself to relax and think logically. She had two immediate problems facing her: 

the first was that it was now obvious Severus had some how concluded who she was with very little guidance from her in the end. It could be the only reason why he was treating her this way, Must be to do with the fact that she had to present a small passport photo along with her application for Hogwarts. Maybe her face had been some what familiar to him all night and he had touched upon why just now. 

And the second being, the empty emotion that had raised within her the very moment Severus pulled away from her, never before had she been so attracted to a man, or so affected by a kiss. Never before had she so wanted for a man to make love to her. 

"Fudge" Severus sneered "Cornelius Fudge" does the ministries of magic know what type of fool Hardy squandering idiot you are! Perhaps a trip to Askaban will remind you that the requirements of the use of poly juice potion is severely rendered illegal now a days, let alone severely punished. "

Hermione had never felt so scared before, for the first time tonight she finally understood what it meant to fear the famous war hero as other's did. Severus had misinterpreted her exclaim as a confession of disguise, and now the on lookers who was watching her and Severus had multiplied considerably infact she was damn well sure the whole bar would be watching soon. What would become of her?


	4. The Kiss Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fudge" Severus sneered "Cornelius Fudge" does the ministries of magic know what type of fool Hardy squandering idiot you are! Perhaps a trip to Askaban will remind you that the requirements of the use of poly juice potion is severely rendered illegal now a days, let alone severely punished. "
> 
> Hermione had never felt so scared before, for the first time tonight she finally understood what it meant to fear the famous war hero as other's did. Severus had misinterpreted her exclaim as a confession of disguise, and now the on lookers who was watching her and Severus had multiplied considerably infact she was damn well sure the whole bar would be watching soon. 
> 
> What would become of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you are well? Hope you have enjoyed my story so far... Please drop me a message to let me know what you think, love reading comments. Hopefully my punctuation and grammar hasn't ruined the story to much, thank you to all reading anyways.

Severus had also become aware that they now had an audience, Wizards and Witches of all shapes and sizes had all gathered around now, as though they were about to witness them duel or something.

Lurking in the midst of the crowd Severus noticed two unusual looking fellows who looked distinctly menacing, their faces were sculptured haggardly, their eyes glittered darkly at the alleged Cornelius, but the alleged Cornelius was obliviously unaware of the new danger that surrounded them as he was staring abashed at the floor. If Severus had time to ponder the alleged Cornelius behaviour right now it would of thought it to be rather peculiar, but he had more troubling things to worry about, like the fact that he had just looked up back at one of the menacing figures at the right time and witnessed the figures rather large offending teeth. And it became pretty clear to Severus that they were in the presence of two Werewolves, two very angry looking Werewolves that most likely had a bone to pick with the alleged Cornelius Fudge then himself, but he found himself time and time again to be quite capable of saving others, and when the opportunity arose to save another he couldn't quite turn a blind eye. The two Werewolves all the same kept discreetly moving towards them through the crowd more and more. And though his reputation with dark forces was a force to be reckoned with, he didn't fancy sticking around to find out what they wanted to do. 

Severus thrust his hands in his large black robe and swiftly pulled out a pair of medium sized worn silver handcuffs and fixed them roughly around whom he believed to be the alleged Cornelius Fudge, but was Hermione's delicate hands hurting her in the process. Hermione looked up in alarm and fear at Severus face but the man only sneered at her, he then yanked the loose bit of chain that hung between each of her handcuffed hands causing her to naturally topple forwards. And in a blink of an eye Severus and Hermione were somewhere else. Hermione had no idea the danger she had just fled she just felt severely pissed off with the whole situation altogether, the fact that she had been misinterpreted, the way Severus had been treating her ever since, and now she looked to be what she considered as his prisoner. 

Severus knew he only needed to grasp the chain tightly to make enough contact to avaporate, and he didn't relish the idea of putting his hands on the alleged Cornelius Fudge again, he was disgusted with the man's behaviour for loathing him so much as to stoop so low to get to him, and disgusted at his own that he literally mooned in the man's arms. Severus and the alleged Cornelius Fudge whom is Hermione, had landed on a rooftop many streets down from Helga Haven Club but Severus took a turn about all the same dragging the alleged Cornelius Fudge with him using his extensive spy skills to make sure they were in an adequate safe location. 

Severus halted causing the Alleged Cornelius Fudge (Hermione) to falter a little, loosing her footing on her dress and almost falling to the floor "Will you stop pansy ING around! Severus Snarled in a vicious tone goosebumps prickled up and down Hermione's arm the man's sudden temper had frightened her, and yet somehow aroused her at the same time. And being handcuffed by her longtime crush the first time she met him, might of sounded like quite the tale to tell her friends, but in the actual circumstances she was facing it wasn't actually all that nice. But it didn't stop her from feeling some sort of sick enjoyment. 

Severus drew his profile up more taller if it were possible now towering over the alleged Cornelius Fudge looking straight down his nose at him "you Babbling, bumbling Bathoon. I suggest you explain to me why you loathe me so much to do such a distasteful thing." And the Alleged Cornelius Fudge looked like he was quaking in his very dainty shoes, which surprised Severus as he hadn't even drawn his wand yet. But if the man didn't start talking soon, he is going to wish he was back in Helga's Haven with the Werewolves maybe they would shown him more compassion and mercy he could muster as his patience was wearing very thin. 

Hermione suddenly found her voice amongst this unbelievable confusion and she pleaded "Severus, please I implore you to stop this absurd behaviour. As I had only said Fudge out of exclamation, I was just taken back by surprise when you asked for my name again. And you had un rightly so misinterpreted the meaning leaving me to be judged by the customers at Helga's Haven! and then to be escorted in handcuffs like some low life prisoner!" And Hermione's temper had well and truly escalated by the time she had finished what she had to say. 

Severus was still unsure what to believe as he openly made eye contact with the alleged Cornelius Fudge still in a intimidating manner, as though to rattle him. 

Hermione came up with a most marvellous idea and seeking to get Severus on the same page as her, lifted her shackled hands up and placed them on both of Severus while she attempt to ask him something. But the man only looked down at her small graceful hands in disgust and he rapidly brushed at them batting them away with his own hands. A single tear ran down Hermione's face but she did not fall apart, all she had to do was to ask Severus to use his talents to find out her character, and then maybe they could salvage what's left of the night together if he had wanted to. But If she didn't dare to ask who knows what Severus might want to do her if he was still naive enough to believe she was infact Cornelius fudge himself. 

Hermione pleaded at him again "Severus, please I ask that you use your talents to find out my character if you use occlumency on me, then you would have no means to doubt me." 

Severus knew that the Ministry Of Magic didn't believe in practicing such Magic, as they had been trained to keep all vulnerability and emotions under control at all times, so he would be at an advantage to use such Magic on the Alleged Cornelius and the fact that the man himself had asked just intrigued him even more. 

Severus eyed darted back and forth between looking at the slate grey tile he was standing upon on the rooftop, and making eye contact with the alleged Cornelius fudge as though he was making a decision about what He had asked. But little did Hermione know he had already come to the conclusion that it was a good idea but he was hoping to catch her off guard. 

"Leglimans Severus suddenly muttered at his eyes connected with Hermione taking her completely by surprise. 

Severus saw many of Hermione's memories now, the first one being how cheerful and proud she felt upon getting honours at Beauxbatons School. 

The second being the day she told her parents she was a witch, the look of mockery upon her parents face, even had Severus clenching his fists in rage. 

The third being more present how her wrists pained her, and how humiliated she feels at being aroused by being handcuffed by him, Severus lips quirked up in an Amused smile. 

The Third being a Woman's name, and the name seemed to be on repeat in her mind as though she was trying to tell him something. Maybe the Name she recalled, Jessica White was hers.. he pondered and it seemed given the rest of her memories to be the most likely option, as they were all very vulnerable memories the very type the Ministry Of Magic had learned to control. 

And when Severus finally broke the connection, to say Hermione was relieved was an understatement she did not know how much longer she could hold out before she showed him, her real issue the fact that he was to be her teacher in just under two months, and tonight in Helga's Havens Club they had kissed passionately with out any rules to prevent them from doing so, and if only the future for her and Severus if he had wanted it to be was much easier for them. 

Severus wondering eyes had interrupted her thoughts, and this time gone was the vicious sneer of the famous War Hero, or the look of disgust he had given her from time to time tonight has gone also. Severus was openly looking at her His brows drawn together as his narrowed black eyes slid over the luxurious tumble of her honey gold hair that framed Hermione's face and fell in glorious neat curls over her shoulders and back. His penetrating gaze took to her face, noting her vivid turquoise eyes beneath thick, curly lashes, her pert nose, finely sculpted cheeks and soft lips. Then it drifted downward over her full breasts, trim waist and long shapely legs.

Hermione had hoped to change his view on her, and it had certainly been changed now she noted. 

Severus spoke to her in his rich velvety voice with an amused look on his face "Miss White, I wondered if you would like me to take your handcuffs of. Or if you would prefer to leave them on" ,He mused. 

Hermione's blush was almost crimson and her heart rate had sped up, she hated her instant body reaction to him. She had just been dragged around like a prisoner, humiliated in front of the whole of Helga's Haven Club, now being called by her best friends name. And yet here she was going weak at the knees at any kind of flirtation the man happened to send her way. She should be livid, she should be yelling, or screaming or kicking or showing any signs of knowledge that she understood what kind of situation she had been in moments ago, but strangely she couldn't bring herself to make a scene, maybe she was to wrapped up in guilt knowing Severus was still not completely aware of her character. 

Hermione nodded briefly not being able to respond to him out of embarrassment. 

And Severus still unsure of how to proceed, after getting very little feed back from Hermione and just loving the way she had blushed so innocently just now. Had decided to ask her once again this time, closing the gap between them, standing now dangerously close to Hermione, knowing he would have a desired effect on her and speaking very slowly on purpose making certain words sound suggestive. "I wondered if youuu woulddd like meeee to takeeeee of, of, of." Severus don't know what got in to him but he had seemed to be moaning at this part, and Hermione was looking at him in a most greedy manner like she wanted him to stop baiting her out, and take her right this minute." The handcuffs, Or if you would prefer to leaveee them on, on, on.. And Severus had finished on a rather breathless note surprising himself that he hadn't just come in his pants after his erotic behaviour. 

Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers, she had wet her knickers at Severus voice and deliberate behaviour right now. And was squeezing her legs together to stop her from being tempted from trying to seek out some friction, to make her feel better. And in her current state she had subconsciously answered "on" without thinking it through. Then in a haste and with a vivid blush once again she added "I mean off, definitely of." 

Severus sinked towards her taking off her handcuffs, and her pleasant citrus scent assaulted his nose, once again making him be on high alert about, the very womanly beautiful woman in front of him." And he wanted to back her into the wall of darkest acove of the rooftop right now and take her up against it, and his eyes were glittering with lust for Hermione, but Hermione had been to preoccupied with rubbing her wrists better now that they were free, with being totally unaware of how Severus was watching her, like a bird watches his prey. 

" So where were we, before all this confusion started?" Severus tried to inquire innocently, hoping she would take the bait. 

"Kissing me Senseless." Hermione voiced without little hesitation the kiss she remembered has been passionate, demanding and hot, like his lips had been made to kiss her. There was nothing shy or awkward about the kiss and Hermione longed for a repeat performance already. 

Hermione raised her dazed blue eyes to his dark gaze.  
"I want you. Miss White"  
The quiet, straightforward statement had made her aware that he wanted more then just to kiss her, and she felt unease at the use of her friends name but she knew he meant her. So it had also sent fire racing through her entire body.  
"I know," she whispered unsteadily. "And I'm glad you do."  
His eyes smiled his warm approval at her confession, and he laid his hand against her cheek, moving it  
caressingly over her temple to the back of her head. "And… ?" he prompted.  
Hermione swallowed, unable to tear her gaze from his or to lie to him. "And I want you," she admitted shakily.  
His fingers slid into her heavy hair, pulling her head nearer to his descending mouth. "In that case," he murmured hoarsely. 

A chill that was part fright, part excitement danced up her spine.  
"Are you cold?" he asked softly.  
Hermione quickly shook her head, afraid that he would immediately suggest they end the night. 

Then she realized he must have seen her shiver, and she added, "I mean I was a little chilly just then, but it's so lovely out here  
I can't bear to leave yet."

Several minutes later Severus, was openly looking at her like he was going to claim her soon. 

Hermione had become to feel jumpy to meet his gaze anymore, or endure it. She smiled shakily and walked over to the edge of the rooftop, gazing across the night sky at the night lights twinkling in the far distance. She wanted to please him always, and in all ways, but what if she failed tonight? Severus was so alarmingly handsome and much more older then her, therefore probably much more experienced then her, and so very loyal. His life story had deemed that true. But Hermione was not the person he thought her to be and she was fighting a constant endless battle in her head between wanting to do the right thing, or give herself over to the man of her dreams. 

Severus walked over to where she stood at the edge of the roof top, and Hermione heard him approach, stopping right behind  
her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she jumped. "You're cold," he murmured, drawing her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her for warmth. "Is that better?" he asked, his lips against her hair.

The imprint of his legs and thighs pressing against her seemed to Rob Hermione of the power of speech. She nodded, and then she trembled uncontrollably.  
"You're shivering." His hands shifted to her waist, and he turned her with gentle insistence toward the wall of the darkest acove on the rooftop.  
"Let's find a way to get warm."

Hermione was so nervous that she didn't realize Severus had led her to the darkest acove on the rooftop Severus had backed Hermione into the wall now. His arm slid around her waist from behind, drawing her rigid form against him. With his other hand he brushed away her heavy curled hair, exposing her neck. Hermione's breathing became shallow and rapid as his lips touched her nape, then drifted tantalizingly toward her ear, while his hands began moving lazily over her midriff, sliding upward.

"Severus " Hermione protested, "I.. need to tell you something." 

"Good," he whispered, while his tongue sensuously traced the folds of her ear. "But it can wait, I know you like to talk in general, so is it really can't be that important right now." 

"What I meant is..." Hermione gasped as his tongue plunged deeply into her ear, sending warmth through her limbs. Weakly, she leaned back against him and felt the bold evidence of his rising passion pressing against her. 

"What I meant," she clarified shakily, "was that It is to important for…"  
His deep voice acted on Hermione like an aphrodisiac. "This feels some what pleasant being here with you right now, perhaps don't spoil the mood."

The meaning Hermione read into those words banished her last doubts about how important it was to disclose her disguise. Or  
how what she was doing was so wrong. He had said it was pleasant being with her so she made no move to stop him when his hands slipped under her dress, but when he removed it and turned her in his arms to face him, her heart was racing like a mad thing.

"Look at me," Severus demanded softly.  
Hermione tried to lift her eyes to his and couldn't. She swallowed compulsively. Sliding both hands into the sides of her hair, Severus turned her face up to his, his mesmerizing dark eyes gazing deeply into hers. 

"We're going to do this together," he said quietly. Taking her hand, he placed it against the front of his robe.  
"Unbutton my robe," he urged gently. Somewhere in the chaos  
of her mind, Hermione realized that Severus liked to give orders in the bedroom department as well. He was now trying to coach her.

Hermione's curly lashes flickered down, casting shadows on her flushed cheeks as she undid his robe her fingers made clumsy by a mixture of panic and joy. He swiftly unhooked her lacy bra, and she slowly undid each of his shirt buttons, unknowingly heightening his excitement by her slowness.  
Her fingers moved of their own free will, pushing his shirt open, exposing his pale, muscular chest. He was so beautiful, and he was hers to touch, Hermione thought, so intoxicated with the knowledge that she scarcely noticed when he slipped her bra off her arms.

"Touch me," Severus ordered hoarsely.  
She required no more urging or instruction. Guided by love and instinct, she slid her hands sensuously through the dark hairs of his chest, and leaned forward to kiss his hard, muscular flesh. A  
shudder ran the length of his body at the first brush of her lips, and his free hand sank into the soft hair at her nape, tilting her face up to his. For a moment he just gazed at her, his eyes smoldering with the desire he was holding back, and then he bent his head. His lips were warm and gentle at first, tasting and shaping hers. And then they slowly parted, and his tongue began to explore her mouth with a hunger that drove Hermione mad with pleasure. She arched against him, her hands gliding over his bare chest, and he lifted his head. His dark eyes burned into hers, seeing his own desire reflected in her blue depths. He drew a breath, visibly trying to slow his passion, and lost the battle. 

"Witch, I want you!" he said fiercely, and his demanding lips crushed down on hers, his tongue parting her lips and driving into her mouth in a kiss that sent fire exploding through her body. Hermione moaned, attaching herself to his hardened thighs, and his hands moved over her, sliding up the sides of her breasts, her back, then lower, forcing her hips tighter to the throbbing heat of his swollen manhood.

Hermione's world had tilted as he swept her up into his arms, his mouth devouring hers while he shifted into her onto the wall, and covering her with his body. His hands cupped her naked breasts, arousing her nipples into aching tightness before his lips closed on them. His lips came back to hers, and he opened her mouth hungrily with his own, his knowledgeable hands exploring and exciting and tormenting her, bathing her senses in a whirlwind of erotic pleasure, that sent hot need pulsing through every nerve in Hermione's throbbing body. He shifted once more on her, and something wild stirred deep within her, ready to welcome him.

But the moment his knee wedged its way between her legs to spread them apart, Hermione's entire body jerked into involuntary alarm. "Severus!" she gasped, clamping her legs together. "Severus, wait I.... "  
He overruled her refusal with two hoarse words: "Witch, Don't."  
The ache in his voice shattered her resistance, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his broad shoulders, drawing him to her as her hips lifted to greet him. Severus plunged full-length into her, burying himself into her wetness with such a force that gave Hermione only a feeling of instant pain, a pain that  
was forgotten as he began to move with tormenting slowness within her.

"Witch, this feels so right." He rasped, and began steadily  
increasing the speed of his driving plunges, pushing her closer and closer to her peak, until Hermione's love and passion finally exploded into gorgeous ecstasy. Severus tightened his arms around her and with one final plunge, he joined her in the wild, sweet place where he had sent her…

Dreamily descending from the feeling where she was floating, satisfied and happy, Hermione slowly became conscious of the warmth radiating from Severus body upon her, and the weight of his hand resting on her stomach. But as she stood there propped up against the wall, a vague uneasiness slowly crept into her mind. She tried to shut it out, to keep it from disturbing the bliss of the moment, but it was too late. She remembered that Severus had been holding her tightly in his arms, his body driving into hers when he had announced , "Witch, this feels so right."  
Hermione's brain gave in to harsh reality. Severus had felt it was so right being with her. But he couldn't of meant what he had said, as he did not know who she truly was, Severus was to be Hermione's teacher in less then two months. It didn't change the way she felt about him, but it made her uneasy that she had lied to him.

Had he remembered that she wanted to speak with him? How would he react, if she told him the truth right now ? What if he asked her why she had decided to make love with him? She certainly couldn't tell him the truth, that she was falling in love with him, and she wanted him to someday love her.

Hermione decided she would have to avoid the subject altogether. Hesitantly gazed upon Severus who was now at the side of her propped up against the wall, Severus suddenly gazed intently at her face back. He looked puzzled, skeptic, and distinctly amused… He had Remembered she has wanted to tell him something. And judging from his expression, he intended to ask her.

Hermione stood up away from the wall and from him and hastily stepped a few steps forward, keeping her back to him. Reaching for his discarded shirt on the floor of the rooftop, she plunged her arms into the sleeves in an effort to cover her nakedness. 

"I'll love to look at the stars" she mumbled, seizing on that as an excuse to escape his questions. "I'll go look." She whipped her head back and looked at him, then flushed as his warm gaze slid down her long, shapely bare legs before lifting to her face.

Never had she felt so self-conscious as she did at that moment standing there, stark naked under his shirt. 

"You… you don't mind sharing your shirt, do you?" she asked, fumbling with the buttons.

"I don't pretend to care at all, Miss White," he begrudgingly replied, but with a gleam of laughter in his eyes. His amusement  
was rare and so it was unnerving, Hermione's hands began to shake. Concentrating on rolling up the shirt cuffs, she asked,  
"Would you like to join me ?"

"I thought I already did."

Her gaze shot to his face and the blush on her cheeks deepened. "No," she corrected with a quick,  
nervous shake of her head. "I meant, would you to join me to watch the stars?"

"Stars."

"Yes… do you like them?"

"like what?" he asked suggestively, grinning wickedly at her.

"The Stars !"

"Yes, I dare say I do." Said Severus 

"What else do you dare to say ?" she countered back and then she strolled of before he could reply.

Despite her flirtatious behaviour, Hermione felt close to tears as she peered of the edge of the roof top to view the stars. Severus was being relaxed with her, teasing her and she had never expected good conversation or just to flow with him. Would her lying and Scheming ruin everything that had happened between them tonight, could Severus ever look in the same way if he knew who she was?

She saw and heard Severus move behind her to be close to her, and she still busied herself looking out into the night. His hands settled firmly on her waist, drawing her against him until the fabric of his trousers pressed against the back of her bare legs. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked her quietly.

"What should I tell you ?" Hermione asked .

"You know well what."

Staring of she replied ."I seemed to have forgotten about it, actually."

"I doubt that," Severus let out a smooth rich chuckle. "Try again."

"Because maybe the subject does not need bringing up now," she said with a indifferent shrug. 

"The subject seemed of great important to you, for you to want to bring it up just moments ago" he said dryly. 

Hermione turned around to face him, her blue eyes searching his. "But before that… that point, you didn't realize that I had … had… wanted to tell you something. "

"I had no idea that you wanted to disclose something to me, until in our current state we were to far gone for me to consider waiting to hear you out." 

He put his arms around her, and added, "should you have told me before we had personal affairs, Miss White."

"But If I had told you, you would of changed your mind" Hermione said, she was loving the sound of his voice and  
the feel of his arms around her.

"You can't assume to know, what my reaction would be." Severus said Leaning back, he stared at her in genuine puzzlement.

"Why would I have changed my mind?"

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled uneasily. "I thought you might have some, well, reservations about… about…"

"About what?" he mocked tolerantly. Don't be ridiculous.You have the same physical desires I did, Miss White, and we should have the right to satisfy them with who you wish."

Hermione had bitten her tongue now for long enough, she needed to just tell him just to get it off her chest, the feelings of her disloyalty was killing her, and Severus would have sometime to calm down before she joined Hogwarts and decide that he would make her life a living hell. 

"No, but perhaps some reservations against... Against 

" Spit it out, Witch. "

" Future Students." Hermione finally said timidly awaiting Severus reaction, but he was deafly silent for such a long time that Hermione felt more and more nervous with every second, until finally she cracked and she couldn't take it any more. She couldn't stand the silence any longer, she needed to know what he was thinking. 

"Severus?"

He looked down at the delicate young beauty still in his arms. Her face was framed in tousled waves of honey coloured hair, her mouth looked soft and generous, and her full breasts were pressed enticingly against his bare chest. And for a second he was lost in her beauty, but then he had remembered that she was soon to be a student of his, and he let go of her as thought her skin was on fire. The young woman standing before him, had lied and schemed her way into his arms tonight, and he was finding it very difficult to not loose his temper and exclude her permanently on the spot. 

What was he to her.. some deluded School girl fantasy? 

"Her free ride to getting good grades all year?."

Or the most unlikely suggestion of them all, a man she had admired so much, that she couldn't spoil her chance with him by telling him the truth until now. 

Well she was strictly of limits now, and he fixed her with what only could be described as an aggressive gaze. 

"And what do you believe you have achieved by telling me this?" he spat. 

Hermione sighed in stress " I didn't think to achieve anything sir, I was just simply trying to tell you the truth." And Hermione cursed herself for going into School girl mode so quickly by calling him sir. 

Severus ignored the title she had called him not really paying head to it." And you don't think that information would of mattered more, when I had approached you at the bar." 

Hermione for a second remembered what he had looked like at the bar, his mysterious dark broody looks and masculine features she so helplessly had dreamt of time and time again, had drawn her in and she did not regret persueing him, she didn't even regret it now as he looked at her with pure contempt. He still looked and was just as hauntingly beautiful as she ever thought him to be. 

"Severus? " 

"What?" he murmured darkly but then Severus did something that caught Hermione totally of guard, his mouth had opened on hers in a deep, drugging kiss that silenced her voice.  
Sometime later Severus pulled away and spoke meaninglessly to her. 

"Consider that your leaving present." And then his voice raised even more as he carried on. "And when you attend Hogwarts  
if you so much as look,  
breathe or say my name inappropriately. I will rain down on you like a ton of bricks, do I make myself clear!" he said intimidatingly. 

Hermione's smile faded as she realized why he had kissed her again, it was a kiss good bye, he was saying goodbye for good and he hasn't even learnt her name yet.


	5. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus? "
> 
> "What?" he murmured darkly but then Severus did something that caught Hermione totally of guard, his mouth had opened on hers in a deep, drugging kiss that silenced her voice.  
> Sometime later Severus pulled away and spoke meaninglessly to her. 
> 
> "Consider that your leaving present." And then his voice raised even more as he carried on. "And when you attend Hogwarts  
> if you so much as look,  
> breathe or say my name inappropriately. I will rain down on you like a ton of bricks, do I make myself clear!" he said intimidatingly. 
> 
> Hermione's smile faded as she realized why he had kissed her again, it was a kiss good bye, he was saying goodbye for good and he hasn't even learnt her name yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So out of curiosity, who here like Hermione, would risk telling a lie to get with the man of their dreams for the night?  
> Hope you all read on and enjoy the story. Once again I apologise if I present poor punctuation I can only do my best.  
> Take Care

Hermione wasn't sure how she had made it back to Beauxbatons that night, but she must of managed it, as she was lying in her bed. And the first thing Hermione noticed when she awoke was her friend Jessica was still not back yet, and then she spotted an old parchment rolled up on her friend bed, which seemed really out of place for her friend. 

Jessica wasn't the academic sort. She put everything else before her studies and schoolwork, which was kind of why Hermione and Jessica got on so well. She herself was a bit of a boffin, the kind of girl who always had her head in a book, and Jessica her friend the free spirit was really refreshing to be around, she was always there to remind Hermione that there was more to life then just studying and being at the top of her class. Hermione curiosity got the better of her and she reached over to grab the parchment and read it. 

Hi Hermione, 

I knew you would eventually get around to reading this, you know me, never a book or parchment in sight once I left the classroom. 

I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine, but I left early this morning to head home for the holidays, before I decide what to do with my life. I do hope you will still Owl me and keep in touch. You were the only one I could talk to in Beauxbatons, you never made me feel dumb for not being as smart as you, and you never let the fact that we were complete opposites get in the way of our friendship.

Thank you for putting up with me, I know you worry what I shall do, as I didn't do to well in my exams, but please do not worry about me. You know me I live in the moment, and I'm sure something will come up. 

I'm sorry I left you last night, I hope you wasn't to worried, I ran into Mr Python and let's just say it was an interesting night, you know I've been crushing on our Dark Arts Dance Teacher forever, just as much as you been crushing on that War Hero guy. 

Speaking of him I may of done a stupid thing last night I hope you will forgive me. I may of accidentally invited your War Hero to Helga's Haven club last night, on the pretence of requiring a sleeping draught. And from what I saw it was a genius plan, I was just so grateful for you being a such a good friend to me, that I hoped to repay the favour, By at least possibly giving you the chance to meet him. Looks like I made the right call. 

I know understand why you mooned over him for so long, he is totally your soul mate you just needed a chance to meet. I hope your not to mad with me for interfering, I have to say that was quite the kiss, Mr Phyton was doing his best to match it, I hope you write to me soon I want all the juicy details! And once again I hope your not to mad with me  
Love your truest and all time friend.  
Jessica White 

"grrrr!" Shouted Hermione angrily and getting to her feet ubruptly dashing the parchment across the room as she did so. "That Meddling bitch! yeah great plan that was" she thought sarcastically, "never mind that I have to attend his school in less then eight weeks." 

But then she didn't have the right to be mad with Jessica as her friend wasn't aware of that fact, Jessica may of lead Severus to the club under false pretences, but it didn't stop Hermione from lying to him, allowing him to kiss her, and take her against the wall, and she was well aware of that fact so she couldn't blame Jessica for that.

She looked at the time 1:15pm in the afternoon this is the latest Hermione had ever slept in, but that wasn't surprising given the fact that she had cried herself to sleep last night. She couldn't stop actively thinking about Severus even now while she is currently awake, he always seems to be in the back of her mind, and last night it had been unpleasant memory of him Keeping her awake. 

The memory of him shouting at her on the rooftop, then the ever so tempting kiss he had given her, followed by a sheer look of disgust, and a lecture on what will happen to her if she shows inappropriate behaviour towards him in the future. His actions all pointed towards the promise of leaving her alone for good, and it seemed this dream had leaked out to haunt her during the day as well as it was all she could think about right now. And life without Severus now that she had met him didn't seem like a life she wanted to live at all.  
.................................. 

As the Weeks went by Hermione was now living back with her parents for the holidays, and she tried to behave like normal as though nothing was bothering her. But she couldn't quite manage it and her dreams just got stranger and stranger. 

Take for example a couple of nights ago Hermione started to dream as always about the flashes of coloured lights from Helga's Haven club. The smell of butter beer and exotic cocktails in the air and him, Severus. Then he was behind her his arm around her waist his soft caressing lips against her neck, but when she tried to look up at his face, he and the crowd around them disappeared. Leaving her alone in the club and each time a cold emptiness filled her. And It was so painful she would wake up crying out, her cheeks and pillow wet with tears and a dull ache in her chest.

The dream she had woke up from today was frighteningly more intense. Severus had called out her name in desperation. And she ran to him, somehow knowing he was in trouble, and if she couldn't reach him, he'd wither away. She propelled herself through the dark, but no matter how hard she pushed, she was stuck in the same spot. It was as if some unknown force held her back. She stopped and bent over pressing her hands against her knees, gasping for air. She couldn't reach him. She wasn't strong enough. Then she heard a little boy laughing and calling out her name in a high pitched sing song voice. There was a flash of freckles and black hair followed by a scream.

Dread filled her entire being, without a moments hesitation, she ran in his direction. She sobbed while listening to Severus voice and the little boy calling her, begging her to come back to them. She ran harder, but she still couldn't reach them. Then there was a loud whoosh cutting of their cries. White noice filled her ears, growing louder by the second. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she waited in the dark, straining to hear their voices again. Wind slammed against her, leaving her breathless. It was so hard, she could barely hold herself upright. Then she heard it, the sound of a railway train. Slowly, she turned. A heigh light flashed and all around her was white. Her legs gave out from under her and she screamed.

She jolted up in a frantic sweat sobbing, her hair was all over the place, mostly plastered in wet strands across her face. And something weird was going on with her skin. She jumped of the bed to get a closer look.

"OMG, what happened to my face." She shrieked  
She had pillow cased lined bright pink cheeks. And there was white circles around her eyes, the exact same shape as her sunglasses. Maybe the sun was a lot hotter yesterday then she thought. She delicately stroked her face with her fingers, today was her first day at Hogwarts and she couldn't go to Hogwarts looking like this.

Luckily Hermione learnt about the valuable use of foundation, which is a non magic folk device that would allow her to hide the complexion of her face. It's a moisture that's pigmented to be a shade darker then her skin, very helpful for self esteem purposes as well. And Hermione needed to gain all the self esteem she could if she had to face Severus again today.

Hermione had to hurry up and get dressed as she wanted to stop somewhere for breakfast before she got on the Hogwarts train, and she had slept through her alarm so she was in quite a rush this morning. 

After throwing on some of her clothes, and putting on her make up she gave her parents a haste goodbye. And managed to get on a bus almost right away to King's Cross Station where she will get some food, and will boarding her train to Hogwarts. 

She pressed her self against the wall as crowds of students with books and back packs passed, some knew exactly where they were going. It was easy to pick out the first years, they all had that lost, deer caught in the headlights look, peering at every platform they walked passed in the station. 

Hermione juggling her ice coffee in one hand and her train station map in the other, searched for platform nine knowing it would be the closest to the platform, she was trying to achieve getting to. 

The train station was incredibly hot and Hermione felt sweaty and her sunglasses kept sliding down her nose while she found the platform 9: 3/4 which is what she had been looking for, she was already in a rush she didn't want to miss the train. And so with amazing courage Hermione ran at the wall of the platform and submerged on the other side unscathed and very proud that she even managed to not spill her ice coffee in the process. 

The train was huge and covered up the whole rail, she flipped over the train station map she was still holding on to, which she had received from Hogwarts, the map also disclosed the seating arrangements upon the train. The paper didn't look right now so she rustled with it and rotated it a few times trying to work out which way was the right way up. She was so nervous and It didn't help that when she was nervous she became clumsy. 

There was a loud ripping sound and a portion of her map fluttered to the floor and disappeared into the crowd of students who were boarding the train. 

Great, knowing her luck. That was the part of the map that showed where she was meant to sit. Irritated she pushed on through the crowd to the train. She just needed to get on it before she started to freak out, when she was just about to board the train she hesitated a little and stepped back on to the platform into a crowd that was waiting to board behind her. 

"Excuse me, sorry. I didn't mean to whack you with my back pack" she mumbled. 

It seemed the entire student body was on this train or was about to board it, so Hermione boarded again and this time properly, and of course in her clumsy state she has managed to bump into every single one of them. Some of the students gave her a weird look and she didn't blame them. 

Finding a carriage with no students, she plopped herself down on the train seat, and dug into her back pack taking out her mp3 player. She just needed to calm down and stop feeling stressed. With her ear phones securely in place and Destiny's Child crooning in her ears, she took a deep breath and searched for a hair band so she could put her hair up. 

Placing her hair band in her mouth, she gathered up her hair into a pony tail and attempted to secure it with her hair band. But sweat rolled down her face and strands of her hair kept slipping. 

"For goodness sake!" she burst out 

A girl with short blonde hair who was passing the carriage, raised an eye brow at the tone of her voice. She spat the hairband out of her mouth. "Sorry not you", she shook her head and faced forward. 

Way to go, her first day at Hogwarts and she was already causing quite a scene. Placing the hair band back into her mouth she jerked her hair back, determined to get it to behave. With a quick twist she secured it in a bun, and finally got it to hold. 

"Yes" feeling much cooler she attempted to tackle the map again. After studying it for a few moments, she found out where she was suppose to sit, on the opposite side of of the train. 

And the signal for the train to depart suddenly sounded and Hermione realised she was to late to get up to move, there was a new improved rule that didn't allow the student body to leave the quarters they were in whilst riding the train. Due to some kind of violent student outburst on the train three years prior to that. 

And the train journey seemed like it went on forever, And Hermione slept through most of it, and upon the announcement of the last train stop. It was then she remembered that she wasn't where she was suppose to be on the train, and if she wanted to arrive to Hogwarts with the right students, she would need to rush down to the carriage she was suppose to be at. Hoping she will catch up with the last of the crowd. 

The train stopped and she jumped to her feet, ready to match out of her carriage into the communal corridor of the train. When her face crashed into something hard and warm.  
Covered with a crisp white shirt. And smelling sinfully good and familiar, and there was something about touching a male's muscular frame that shutdown all of Hermione's sanity. If she had been thinking straight, or thinking at all, she would stop groping the man and apologise. 

Yet that didn't happen they were now caught in the centre of a mass of students, who kept bumping into her, shoving her even closer into the attractive stranger. 

And then he touched her, and there was fireworks exploding in her mind, and she felt literally on fire, from that one simple touch, a strangers touch, yet it felt so familiar. 

His chest rumbled. And a deep muffled voice, snapped her back to reality. And then that's when she felt something cold and wet, and she remembered she was holding coffee. 

Somehow slowly, she moved back. A dark coffee stain had spread across his white pristine shirt, and black slacks. Gulping her eyes pressed up from his shoes, to his pressed black trousers, to his now mostly coffee coloured shirt, pausing studying his clenched smooth jawline, which at any other time she would of found incredibly sexy. She took a breath, planning to look the man in the eye, and apologise for the coffee spill and the groping. Her Breath hitched when she gazed into an exquisite pair of familiar midnight black eyes. 

Her pulse hammered in her ears, and it took everything she had not to lean into him, and drown in his black eyes. 

He was familiar, Severus Snape was not the type of man anyone could forget with those broad shoulders, dark black hair,  
An unconventionally handsome face, and perfectly shaped lips.  
Lips that were moving. 

"What did you say?" Hermione blinked wondering why she couldn't hear him. 

Severus scowled making him look dangerous and sexy. The pull Hermione felt towards him, after seeing him again was unbelievable. She had only seen him for a couple of minutes since what happened between them, and she was already enraptured. 

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise as he reached out to her face, flinching as his hand brushed against her cheek, but his touch was endearing, a surge of electricity surged through Hermione's body. And her heart went into double time, as he leaned closer. She held her breath afraid to move as his lips drifted down to her. Piercing black onyx eyes, held on to hers, and she was memorised. 

And then there was a sharp tug on her ears followed by a sudden whoosh as her ear plugs popped out. 

"What I said is, you should watch where your going, your making me late." He sneered at her. 

The Sexy professor stepped Back wiping his wet hands on his trousers, she blinked, confused had she lost her mind? 

(turn of the hormones, Hermione and help the poor man, haven't you already made his life difficult enough without ruining his work clothes. ) she though 

Hermione fumbled in her back pack, looking for something to help him clean up. 

"I..., uh your shirt.. My coffee stain... " 

"Very good, you've managed to identify key components to the consequences of your careless actions." Severus hissed 

Hermione flew into defence "look, I'm sorry about the coffee, I know I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm in the wrong part of the train and..." 

"I don't need, nor do I want your apology your not the only one with somewhere to be." 

"Students" Severus bit out as he matched down the train hall. 

And just for a brief period Hermione thought that maybe Severus didn't recognise her, from the rooftop incident. As he hadn't really behaved like he had, a small part of her felt crushed that maybe he had, but it meant so little to Severus which is why he did not act indifferent around her, or as affected by her as she was, by him. 

Severus pivoted on his heel at the top of the commuinal train hall that he and only Hermione were left in now and said bitterly. 

"I do believe we had a chat about being inappropriate towards a teacher. Miss Granger perhaps I didn't mention touching inappropriately as well, but I though that was a given. But given the way you behaved otherwise, consider yourself to have been told now. Now I suggest you get to wherever your suppose to be, before you get left behind, and Mrs Granger I do hope we don't need to have this chat again. As I'm sure you will remember what will happen if I do. "

Hermione blushed she was going to mention about him touching her face and leaning down towards her, whilst removing her ear phone, but thought maybe it was best not to mention it. And it seems Severus did remember her, and he had learnt her name. And although he had snapped at her and told her off, all she could feel was happy right now.

That was quite a collision.


	6. Hogwarts Journey Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus pivoted on his heel at the top of the commuinal train hall that he and only Hermione were left in now and said bitterly.
> 
> "I do believe we had a chat about being inappropriate towards a teacher. Miss Granger perhaps I didn't mention touching inappropriately as well, but I though that was a given. But given the way you behaved otherwise, consider yourself to have been told now. Now I suggest you get to wherever your suppose to be, before you get left behind, and Mrs Granger I do hope we don't need to have this chat again. As I'm sure you will remember what will happen if I do. "
> 
> Hermione blushed she was going to mention about him touching her face and leaning down towards her, whilst removing her ear phone, but thought maybe it was best not to mention it. And it seems Severus did remember her, and he had learnt her name. And although he had snapped at her and told her off, all she could feel was happy right now.
> 
> That was quite a collision.

Severus was the first out of the two to exit from the train, and was first to witness the predicament they were left in. The eery abandon looking atmosphere, he'd always begun to associate with being filled with crowds of new Hogwarts students who stood still and enthusiastically bantered. Was now completely empty and although Severus could remember that the swarms of children and their constant noice irked him to every extent. Over looking this, over time Severus had indulged in trying to pick out the potential new Slytherin house members just by their appearance and manner alone. And it became a pass time for the haughty Potions Professor a way for him to make all the mudane chatter he had become a custom to, a little bit more bearable. But that opportunity he had missed out on today because of that "damn reckless young lady" he scorned. 

And for a second he differed on leaving her here, Severus could appparate of to the rivers end near Hogwarts, where the other Hogwarts new students and Professors would be arriving. And he would be saved the hassle of having to put up with Mrs Granger the whole year.

It's not like any one would know that he ducked out on his responsibility as a teacher to get Miss Granger safely to Hogwarts, and she would take the train home. And his life could finally go back to some normality he had such a hard time of forgetting what had passed between him and Mrs Granger ever since he left Helga's Haven's Club that night. Days weeks passed and he still couldn't shake the image of her. 

One night six days a go Mrs McGonagall had showed up un invited in his quarters, singing the young ladies praises, and Severus had no idea it was Hermione, Minerva was talking about. He just thought of how typical it was of Minerva to feel invested and committed to the students of Hogwarts even before Minerva had met them, and he knew Minerva knew that he had very little interest in learning of the children unlike she does, but unluckily for him she would often include him in these types of chats anyway. 

That night when Minerva took leave, she had left something behind, a folder of some sort. And Severus curiosity got the better of him. And after he took a peak he wish he never had been so curious in the first place.

His heart had ponded in his ears, his arms and legs felt shaky due to the loss of blood in them, all the blood in his body has rushed to his face making him blush profusely, staring back at him on black and white print was his lady of the night. And although she wasn't all glammed up like she had been when they met, her appearance still enticed him, and he had been chasing the image of her out of his head for a long time. 

And now ironically the image of her was sitting right on his desk as though to say he couldn't get rid of her that quickly. And from then he had learnt her name and her age and that only led to him beginning to gain feelings for her, she had such a fitting beautiful name he thought, and he took comfort in the fact that he could echo her name in his quarters late at night when no one else was around. Or in the dungeons on his free periods during the day, just for the pleasure of it, and it was never because he wanted to feel what it would be like to utter it seductively, he had told himself. And as for her age it was a relief to learn that she would still be much older then her peers would be in the same year as her. Yes she was still considerably younger then him. But she was very much a young adult. 

And Severus seemed to be more ok with the idea that he was drawn to Hermione despite the fact that she was to be one of his soon to be pupils. Hermione was to become his pupil out of choice rather then already be attending Hogwarts, and for this reason he found himself feeling less and less disgusted with the idea of lusting after her. She was 21 years old after all, and they had met on mutual terms, deceitful but never the less one adult meeting another adult. Rather then as an authority figure. And he knew now that it was ok to find her attractive, but while he was in a position of power he should not act on it. 

Severus life barely felt his own since he met Hermione, and he wondered if she at least felt a third of what he was feeling. Then she might begin to understand that she had turned him into a mad man, he didn't know exactly what he would feel upon seeing Hermione again, but on the train all the feelings he had felt for her felt twice as intense. And all of those naughty thoughts he had from time to time late at night, of making her lust for him and then belittling her as a pupil of the school to teach her a lesson for betraying him, came rushing forward to the fore front of his mind.

Severus had many erotic ideas and where he felt so betrayed by Hermione he had ideas to behave in such provoking ways to gain Hermione's attention and then when he did have it, he would make her feel confused and dirty for wanting it.

Severus knows Hermione had the power to end his career in a heart beat, but he no longer cared enough anymore. He only cared about teaching her a lesson, he planned to make her loathe him eventually but first he would teach her exactly what it feels like to be driven mad with lust such as he was and to feel betrayed at the same time. 

Severus ideas :

And Severus would corner Hermione in the corridors... gaze on Hermione's profile appreciatively.. only too seconds later brush by her leaving her there hopefully confused and aroused.

And in another Severus would deliberately catch Hermione's eye... whilst they dine in the great hall. And he would give her a longing smoldering look, one that would make Hermione breathless... and only to willing to engage in... And then he would ruthlessly call her out for it later, for looking at him inappropriately, and once again she would be left hot, bothered, and baffled by his actions. 

And in another Severus would swoop upon Hermione in his Potions Class, when she least expects it... His breath brushing her ear, whilst he press his muscular body and well defined manhood into the square of her back. Hoping Hermione would loose her concentration, and mess up her potion, and he could belittle her for it. 

Or Severus could press up against Hermione, everytime he would approach her in lesson. Leaving Hermione in a constant state of sexual frustration, That she would want to touch herself whilst thinking of him late at night. And hopefully feel horrifically   
Embarrassed, that he could both excite her and make her feel worthless all at the same time. 

And in another idea he could taunt and ridicule her intelligence in his classroom... leaving her sad and embarrassed. 

And in the final idea he could assign her detentions, and make her write lines until her hands hurt, and he could sit upon his desk with his legs wide open, daring to her look. And if she was tempted enough. He could hand out detentions to her for the rest of the year 

And in those detentions he could do all these things to her at once, but always denying her the feeling of actually having him. 

And Severus wasn't sure if he would follow through with these ideas. But he knew there could be many other different scenarios and situations that could occur, just to innocently mock Hermione. Make her jealous, make her blush, make her want him till its hurts. And those situations Severus will definitely take in to account to taking advantage of. 

One thing was for sure that when Hermione's year is up she will leave hating him just as Severus planned, and he probably eventually like Hermione enough to fully forgive her, but after he was left with her, he doubts that she would forgive him. Besides he was to set in his ways, so use to being single now. And this way he could carry on living in the cocooned solitary life that he knew so well. Probably still admiring Hermione from afar.

After all Witches as pure and as beautiful as Hermione never end up with Wizards like Severus and he will do well to remind her of that.   
..................... 

Hermione took her time getting of the train, first she needed a few minutes to calm her beating heart and pulse rate. Before she either decided to follow Severus of the train or go in search of her original seating spot, she should of been at, otherwise she would probably end up tripping up laying sprawled out on the train floor somewhere. 

Hermione decided to go in search of the seat, so she could join other pupils with in that carriage. The map she still clutched in her hand, very much stated that each carriage would be assigned to an adult to which it would become their responsibility to get them to Hogwarts safely. And when she finally found her way and exited the train she realised her mistake she had took far to long to find the spot, she should of just got of the train behind Severus. 

Hermione stood on the platform, she felt and looked weary, worried and close to tears. She was deciding whether or not to try to use her initiative to find out the rest of the way to Hogwarts by herself. 

When she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the tall, dark, built figure of a man striding forward towards her at an alarming speed. Until the shadow of the man loomed on top of her. And before she could react, one of the man's long delicate looking hands clasped the front of her shirt inappropriately and suggestively he tugged it so that their bodies conjoined together, and she looked up into the man's face with shock as she felt his familiar muscular body against hers. 

"Severus" Hermione had sighed locking eyes with him, her pulse racing all to unexpectedly again in the man's presence. 

But Severus made no indication that he was aware of how he was making her feel, or that his heart was uncontrollably racing too. 

"Miss Granger" Severus addresses her not breaking eye contact with her, and leaning his head down close as though he was giving her the impression, that he was trying to be intimate with Hermione.   
"I do believe we are alone we must disperse straightaway, and so I give you permission to hold me." 

Hermione sank into him effortlessly as though she was embracing a lover, and just as fast as she did she felt Severus long fingers encase her shoulders in a harsh icy grip, and pull her away from his chest. 

"Not like that!" Severus said a wicked sneer forming on his face.  
"I mean't we are to apparate, and as you and I am aware you do not have to be touching me inappropriately to do that." He bit out.   
"it seems, you just can't help yourself Miss Granger!" 

Hermione felt her cheeks burn in shame, and she very much felt like she actually just wanted to go home now, rather then attend Hogwarts. She didn't know why she was not showing any self restraint around her Potions Professor. And why he failed to notice how he was teasing her so. 

The Potions Master clasped her arm and ferociously dragged her to his chest and feverishly pressed himself flushed against her again. 

"50 points from the house you are assigned to Miss Granger." He snarled "and once you have learnt your way to the dungeons. I expect to see you in my classroom for detention." And Hermione did well to avoid his gaze so he couldn't see how hurt and confused and aroused she was, as much as she hated to be. 

And they Apparated into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it was my birthday yesterday. I hope your all enjoying your weekend? I'm overwhelmed by how many people are reading my story, feeling truly touched. I love reading Comments, so if u feel to engage with me, feel free too. I will gladly respond.


End file.
